


everything will be ok?

by thefirstone



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Taken the plot from Omori the sassy and now it is normalish, wholesome in theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstone/pseuds/thefirstone
Summary: catgirl mari discord wanted a wholesome fic where omori forgives sunny and it out voted TORMORIMENT so here I am.this fic will not be grammar checked or anything so dont expect to much of me.this is intended to be short and sweet, but I never manage to see through my intentions.Sunny had a bad day, everything went wrong, from the mediocre grades to the broken sink.It seemed like he could do nothing right today.So, when he went to bed that night he practically expected what happened next.
Relationships: sunny/omori
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter one rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry if you hate the new direction I am taking this

It had been several years since Sunny had told the truth.

all of his friends forgave him, but some took longer than others.

Nevertheless, Sunny continued to live with his mother in their new home, when she had said they would move to the city Sunny thought she meant into the city, but instead they lived in a suburban area on its outskirts.

While most days were fine this was not one of them, for today everything went wrong, from the mediocre creative writing grades (he just couldn’t come up with any good ideas anymore, not since IT had happened) to the broken sink (While the years of wasting away in his home had gotten to him, he thought that he knew his way with a wrench).

Sunny considered writing in his old diary, but he was too tired for that. (it was once a book for drawing in, however since IT happened he just never felt the want or need to anymore)

Sunny hadn’t felt this bad in years So, when he went to bed that night he practically expected what happened next.

* * *

WELCOME TO WHITESPACE

ITS BEEN AWHILE.

* * *

…

Omori was in a dark place, deeper then even the abyss itself, once Sunny had left this world behind Omori had thought that would be the end of him.

But instead, he awoke here in this endless void, there was no ground to stand on, nowhere to fall, his body had simply ceased to be.

And here in this void Omori learned something terrifying, while Mari hopefully was sent to a happy afterlife, Sunny only ever devised Breaven as an afterlife and when their confrontation had happened that place was destroyed along with everything else.

Omori thought (can he even say it was his idea anymore?) that he clearly deserved it though, after all it was his fault for going against the dreamer.

Maybe this would somehow make up for what he had done in the sunny in the same way HE would have to make it up to HIS friends?

These revelations were not instant, and once he finished the last thought another, worse truth was becoming apparent.

There was no knife to stab himself with, no body to be stabbed, no escape for this endless nothingness.

Omori didn’t have a heart in this expanse of nothing, but if he did he was certain that it would have been thundering in his chest once he thought that.

And so Omori learned SOMETHING new here-

* * *

Omori is AFRAID.

* * *

-he learned how to fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Omori woke up to find himself back again in whitespace.

The fear refused to leave him though.

And that was before he saw the person he had nearly killed.

Sunny.

(Why was he here, did he want to hurt me the same way I hurt him?) Omori thought, the idea scared him further.

What made things worse was the expression on Sunny’s face, HE looked like HE didn’t even want to be here, and Omori knew what tended to happen when HE wants to leave.

* * *

Omori is STRESSED OUT.

* * *

Omori did not want to go back to the endless nothingness again, but he knew given what had happened last time that if he tried to fight that he would just lose again. (besides this time, he was unarmed).

The world began to spin.

…

Sunny also expected OMORI to be here, standing surrounded by his personal items.

*Thud*

But what Sunny did not expect was for Omori to faint.

Sunny was hesitant to go over to him, but, after ensuring he was unarmed, attempted to check his pulse. (turns out asking hero the basics of medical expertise was a good idea after all)

Omori’s heart, or whatever Sunny had intended to be his heart, was rapidly pounding in his chest.

It reminded Sunny of when he had confronted SOMETHING.

When Sunny confronted them, HE had Mari’s voice to comfort HIM.

Sunny wondered if anyone was there for Omori.

there was no time to continue that thought, because Omori seemed to be waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Omori upon hearing this merely shrugged and started walking into the light.

“Hey, Omori, where are you going?” Sunny asked.

“Someplace other then here.” Omori stated bluntly as a baseball bat without nails.

Sunny contemplated what possible downsides there could be to letting Omori go.

On one hand Sunny wouldn’t have to be watching his back for the duration of his time in whitespace.

On the other if this dream were going to force him to do things here before it allowed him to wake up then there was little Sunny could achieve by himself.

“Omori wait for me” he said.

On the other side of the light was Sunny’s new house albeit glowing in RGB colors, thankfully Sunny did not have epilepsy.

Omori almost seemed surprised at the fact no one was here to greet him, almost.

When his mother had said they would move to a city Sunny had thought she meant INTO a city, not nearby one.

“You live in this rainbow vomit?” Omori asked.

“Normally it isn’t as damaging to your eyes” Sunny said.

“Let’s get out of here before I lose the ability to see” finally, something they could agree upon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what maybe this IS a fever dream, Sunny's fever dream, that would explain it.

On the way out Sunny checked his new pc.

“Sunny what are those numbers on your computer doing?” Omori asked.

“they are making me money” Sunny replied.

when Sunny’s mother first learned he had been spending all his spare time in his bedroom bitcoin mining she was impressed that her son was following in her thrifty way of life.

After all she had spent an entire day min-maxing her furniture sales.

So, she put Sunny in charge of making money with the stock market since he was home all day.

It really had been paying off in the last few months when a certain company had risen by hundreds of dollars, because of that they could spend the next ten years without either of them having to work but his mother insisted to put most of it away for emergencies.

Sunny used the $5000 dollars she gave him back on more stocks and a better computer.

“you sit in a room all day and watch numbers go up, wow and I thought I was lazy” Omori said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BREAK THE 4TH WALL IF I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO MAKE OMORI WHOLESOME.
> 
> anyone got a idea as to how I can achieve that?

* * *

Sunny gains 500 clams

* * *

Omori and Sunny left the building after that, mostly because the eye strain was getting to them.

Outside the house was a road with a taxi driver, the area around the house outside was empty aside from that.

Go to deep well?

>Yes No

While in the back with Omori, Sunny against his better judgement decide to initiate a conversation.

“So, uh what have you been doing the past few years?” sunny asked.

“Sit in a room and play with Mewo, it’s not like I had anything to draw with and the laptop ran out of power.” Omori stated.

“how does a dream laptop run out of power?”

“Don’t look at me it’s YOUR dream.”

Sunny is irritated.

“What have YOU been doing these years without me? Or does mommy still have to bring your food, cloths, and other important things to you?”

“I am independent Omori; I just live with mom because she needs help supporting herself.”

“Also, I have been doing things outside of the house.”

“Such as?” Omori asked, wanting proof.

“I do the grocery shopping sometimes.”

“Oh wow he goes outside how amazing” Omori said sarcastically.


	6. nothing to do with this fic I just wanted to share some funny Omori and sunny quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used a incorrect quotes generator for these dont expect that they will be in the fic.

that last one killed me.


	7. I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING ANYMORE

The rest of the trip thankfully went by uneventfully.

After being dropped out from the taxi Omori and Sunny debated where to go next.

“We should go to the neighbors room and get help” Omori said.

“No let’s go to the last resort; Hero might be there” said Sunny.

“why would he be ANYWHERE other than the neighbors room?”

“How else would he run a business?”

“fine we will go there and after YOU find NOTHING we will go to the neighbor’s room.”

The entrance to the resort was empty.

As was the front desk and the entire first floor.

“When I said find nothing I didn’t mean it literally.”

“We should investigate this Omori.”

“Later there is something you should be more preoccupied with.”

“Oh, really what is that?”

There was a sudden dripping noise.

Sunny was underwater but he was feeling more wet then normal, almost like he was soaked.

Omori dashed in front of him and said “BOOP.”

The word was said right as Omori stabbed him.

* * *

The house was flooded turns out that sink was more messed up then Sunny first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will drag Tau in to this fic if I have to in order to make Omori wholesome.   
> a fictional character can enter other fiction right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another I'm gonna find a way to get tau in, cause at this point the nuclear option is all i have

Well, this was one of the few occasions having a 1 floor house was bad.

Sunny wanted to call a plumber but then he saw its 4am in the morning.

Fortunately, his pc was above the flood water.

The bed however wasn’t in a frame, sunny felt safe closer to the floor especially after he started accidentally falling off of his bed in his sleep.

After using towels to keep the water away from outlets and calling his mother, Sunny decided to check over his pc just in case anything was damaged.

Also, because he was bored but mostly to make sure nothing was damaged.

Sunny decided to check his online friend groups, normally he wouldn’t interact with others; aside from his “art” account Sunny had little in the way of outside communication.

But a month or two ago back there was a game he got really into and decided that he could either spend his days locked away in his house or learn how to talk with others in a safe environment.

So that was why Sunny joined the Beta’s Best Boy server.

**Author's Note:**

> Important   
> I never intended this to get so out of hand all I wanted to do was make a fic about Omori and Sunny forgiving but instead I made this mess.  
> As such this entire fic is going to be rewritten from the ground up.  
> If you enjoyed any of the fic I suggest you save the pages or copy paste them somewhere.  
> I am also setting a deadline, by next week I will have remade the entire fic so far.  
> if you to have fun with the memey version of the fic that is posted right now or want to tell a friend about it you have until then.


End file.
